


Pip Swap

by imp_roper_keming



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imp_roper_keming/pseuds/imp_roper_keming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of unabashed fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pip Swap

Harry smiled in the mirror as Kathryn wandered up behind him at the bathroom sink. Their relationship was still new, but he had already come to treasure these little moments when she let her Captain mask slip revealing the woman underneath.

She sighed dramatically and slouched against his back.

“Coffee not working this morning?”

Muttering something grumpy and unintelligible into his shoulder, she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled in.

He finished fixing his hair and patted her hand. “C’mon lazy, it’s almost time for Alpha shift.” He clicked his Comm badge into place and put hers and her rank pips in the cupped hand she held out in front of him.

She stood up as he leaned forward to get the placement of his pip correct in the mirror. “Wait,” she said, pulling at his hips until he turned toward her. She sorted through her pips briefly. “I want you to wear this one instead.”

“Trade?” he asked, getting a grin in response as he put his single pip in her hand. 

She reached up and placed the one she’d selected on his collar with a tender smile.

“Why this one in particular?”

She twined her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly as his arms came up around her. “When they promoted me to Captain and gave me Voyager, that’s the one I was presented with. It’s one of the most important things I have. And I want to keep everything that’s important to me in one place.”

His breath caught in his throat at the sentiment. “I love you, too,” he murmured against her lips, feeling her smile as she leaned into the kiss.


End file.
